A Different Life
by LostGirlKir
Summary: This story is kind of a what if. What if Harry had not been an only child, and he had a sister who was raised with him. Harry would have lived a different life in some senses. This is how I would picture that life.


Re-Write.

Hi! I'm new to Harry Potter fanfiction on but I've been writing them for fun for a long while.

This idea came to me one day while I was reading philosophers stone for class. I have re-written it again. Sigh, I had when stories that have such potential don't show it. Lol.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Abigail. JK Rowling owns everything else…for the love of all things fluffy please don't sue me, I own nothing except a cat, and I love him, so don't take him from me. _

_Enjoy and feel free to review._

_40392598349758430957039875490758079000970923474802374983478039q2709847398749847329789375098037485092674712643072987040821748949309480372907803082374287402349723094'_

"We've been through this," Lily Potter nee Evans told her three year old daughter for the billionth time that evening, "You can not go outside to play right now."

"Why?" Abigail Lillian Potter demanded to know stamping her tiny foot. Her long red hair and green eyes were looking up at her mother, and it was as if she were a mini clone of her mother.

"You know Dumbledore told us to stay in our house to be safe," Lily said getting down to her daughters height. It seemed every night since they were forced into hiding the same argument went on.

"But Mummy," Abi whined, "I really wanna go out. I wanna play with my friends."

Her father, James Potter smiled at the relentlessness of his eldest child. He was sitting on the floor entertaining his son while listening to the all too familiar conversation between his wife and eldest child.

"Why don't you come and play with me and Harry?" James asked trying to distract Abigail, "If you want, we could be your friends."

"Daddy," she cried sighing, "He's a baby and you're my Daddy not my friends I want to play with my real friends! I wanna play with Chrissie and Andrew."

"Sorry luv," James told her turning to look at his wife, "Mummy's right, we got to obey Dumbledore."

"but…"

"Case closed," Lily said with an edge.

The young girl started to cry.

"Time for bed I'd say," Lily said smiling slightly before she scooped up Abi. "Say good night to Daddy and Harry."

James stood up and took the young girl from her mother, "Night Abi."

"I'm not sleepy," she replied before yawning.

"No?"

"No!"

"Listen here kid," James said seriously balancing the toddler on his hip, "I know this isn't easy but Mummy and I need you to be the big girl you are and help us a bit. Do you think you can you try to do that for us?"

"Yes," she said before smiling, "I can be big girl."

"That's my Abster," James said planting a kiss on the forehead, "I love you baby girl."

"Love you Daddy!"

James had just handed her back to Lily when the soft voice spoke up again, "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"If Dumbledore says it's ok, can we go to Diagon Alley for an ice pop soon?"

James smiled at his daughter. She was so young, so innocent. She had no idea what real danger they were in, all she cared about was going to play with her friends or get a treat like before they were forced into hiding. He wished and prayed that this would be over soon, that his two young children would get a chance to experience a fun, normal childhood, that they would be able to grow up at all, "You bet sunshine."

"Yay!" Abi said smiling, "You're the bestest Daddy in the whole world!"

"And you're the bestest Abi in the whole universe."

"Come on bed bug," Lily laughed bouncing the toddler before heading up the stairs of their small home and into the little bedroom shared by the two children.

XXX

Lily had left Abi a minute earlier to go and put baby Harry to bed. Abigail looked at the crib a foot or two from where she was lying.

Her mother would be back soon, and maybe she could get her to read a story once Harry was sleeping.

"I've got her to stay in bed," Abigail heard her mother say from downstairs breaking her from her thoughts, "Now, it's this little guys turn."

Suddenly there was the sound of great movement.

She could hear loud noises and these scared her…a lot.

Her mother entered the room, a look of fear and sorrow covering her face.

"Mummy?"

"Hide!" Lily screamed turning to face her daughter, "Under the bed, don't make a sound."

"Mumm…"

"It's the bad man Abi," Lily said helping her off the bed, "come on now, under the bed, stay quiet."

Her parents had never told her what was going on but she had heard them talking one night about some man. When she had asked who this man was they had only said he was a bad man. This man she knew had the power to make everyone she loved leave her. This thought made her too scared to even move.

Her mother came over to her, "just pretend we're playing hide and go seek."

"Hide and go seek?" she asked her lower lip trembling a little.

Lily placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead, Harry, still clinging to her arm, "come on baby, hurry up, there's no time."

Abigail had never seen her mother like this, so afraid, and frantic. She crawled under her bed and tried to be quite as a mouse.

Loud noises made her cover her ears. She did not like these noises. They made her scared and she wanted them to go away.

When Abi re opened her eyes she was very sore, and was bleeding from someplace on her head. She looked up and found she was no longer in her room but in the living room. Looking up she saw a big hole where her bedroom had once been.

She began to cry. She was scared, confused and in pain.

"Mummy!" she called threw her tears, "Mummy! Daddy!"

No one answered her.

She cried harder as she stood up and began looking for her parents.

She thought about going back upstairs, that maybe her Mummy was merely hiding. She had just got a foot from the stairs when she triped over something, falling hard onto the floor.

She turned to see the figure of her father on the floor, his hazel eyes open.

"Daddy!" she cried out relieved, a smile spreading across her face.

Her Daddy however, continued to stare past her.

"Daddy?" she tried again this time pushing him lightly on the shoulder. "Daddy?"

She was beginning to get scared again. Maybe Daddy was playing? She thought and she pushed his shoulder harder and harder. Still he did not move or say anything.

"Abi?" she heard a voice called out, "Where are you?"

"Uncle Padfoot!" Abi screamed happily, "I'm with Daddy!"

Suddenly Sirius Black, friend of the Potter's and Godfather to both Harry and herself came walking down the stairs carrying a small bundle that she guessed must be her baby brother Harry.

"Daddy won't wake up," she cried looking pleadingly at Sirius. She knew if anyone could make her Daddy wake up it would be her Uncle Padfoot.

He refused to look at her as he spoke, "I know."

"Make him wake up!"

"I can't," Sirius said softly.

"YES!" she screamed, "Do it!"

"No," he said trying to remain calm even though he felt as if he may burst with pain and guilt. "I just can't. I'm sorry."

"Mummy will then!" Abi decided defiantly jumping to her feet, "I want my Mummy! Mummy! Mummy! MUMMY!"

"She's dead!" Sirius screamed no longer able to control his emotions. He was wished it was him and not James lying there. He was mad, at Peter, at himself, at the whole situation in general, "their both dead!"

Abi's small eyes widened in horror, "LIAR!" she shrieked as tears began to stream down her small face once more.

A howl resembling that of a great beast could be heard from someplace near by causing Abigail to stop crying out of fear.

"Sirius tell me it 'ant true," Hagrid said walking over to the three of them looking greatly distraught.

"It's true Hagrid," Sirius answered sounding slightly detached from everything.

This brought another howl from Hagrid. Abi watched as he buried his head in a large handkerchief, continuing to cry.

"'lest the 'childen 'urvived," Hagrid said after he had stopped crying.

"I'll take 'em from 'ere," Hagrid said reaching out for Harry.

"I'll take them," Sirius said quietly," It's my responsibility. I'm their godfather."

"No," Hagrid said puffing his chest out slightly, "I'm on Dumbledore's orders. I'm to take the childen to their Aunt and Uncle's."

"God," Sirius groaned, "They'll be horrible to them. They'd be better off with me."

"It's Dumbledore's orders."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT DUMBLEDORE!" Sirius roared.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that," Sirius said a few tears escaping. He let out a defeated sigh, "You're right. They'd better go to their Aunt and Uncles."

He allowed Hagrid to take Harry before he turned away.

Abi grabbed onto the hem of his coat stopping him from walking away, "No! Stay with me!! I want you!"

Sirius turned around slowly, "No you don't," he told her, stooping down to her height. He gave her a rough kiss on the forehead, "love you kid. Remember that."

"Love you Unky Padfoot," Abi said oblivious to what was really happening.

"Take my bike Hagrid," Sirius said walking over to the front door, "I won't need it anymore."

Then like a man walking to the gallows he was gone.

"Come 'ith me," Abi heard Hagrid say, extending a hand for her to hold. She did, and allowed him to lead her out of her house and over to her Uncle's flying motorbike.

"Where are we going?" she asked allowing him to lift her up onto the bike.

"On an adventure," Hagrid said and Abigail looked into his immense face; the beard that overtook most of his face, the still moist eyes that seemed to twinkle in the moonlight. Abigail believed him, that she and her brother were about to embark on the biggest adventure of their young lives.

23409234-389508-9536839-496785478903275890325798723587403-785274089217450942741947234099289297412587297890215370922891910292-

So what do you all think? Review if you want me to continue. Otherwise I just may leave it as this.


End file.
